Tales of Lives Future
by BeagMacTire
Summary: The Third instalment of the Tales of lives Fics. The world is going to hell in a hand basket, and the team are feeling the strain. Tensions are reaching breaking point and with Elizabeth locked up the team are struggling to contain the fall out two dead guardians and one losing control. Warehouse 13 isn't mine. Makes more sense when read after tales of lives past and present.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while! (Well over a year actually *bad Katie*) But I'm back, with the Final instalment; Tales of Lives Future.  
I've taken a different route than I had originally planned, this one seems to work much better as a fic. So here it goes! **

**Just a heads up, this fic, and the characters in it, may nt make much sense if you haven't read the two fics preceding this; Tales of Lives Past and Tales of Lives Present. (If you like the universe there is a fluffy Christmas fic.)**

**As always I love to hear what you're all thinking so if you would drop me a review that would be amazing!**

Elizabeth opened one eye as her cell creaked open. The eight inch steel door slowly  
Pulling herself from her meditation, she fixed the guard in a cold glare, "The days may fade into one another, but I know for a fact it hasn't been four hundred and fifty years; so, why the hell is this door opening?"  
The man shifted uncertainly, she knew the expression well; poorly hidden curiosity and fear. They knew she was a murderer, but her admission and isolation had been done with such secrecy the guards were left perplexed; and well… rumours grew from there.  
From behind the door, a familiar pair pushed their way into the cell.  
Helena's face was pale and drawn, dark bags hung under her eyes. Myka looked to be in a similar state, her curls were frazzled and she was wringing her hands nervously.  
Sitting up on her bunk, Elizabeth frowned, asking, "What is it?"  
It was Myka who spoke, her normally calm and collected voice cracked with desperation, "We need your help."  
Helena nodded, "Everything is going to hell at an alarming rate- we need you back."  
Keeping her face straight, and her eyes cold, the guardian hid the joy of seeing the pair behind carefully honed barriers of self-righteous thought, "What part of locked up for murder don't you understand?"  
Shaking her head, Helena frowned, "What? We come begging for your help and you are so damned concerned about satisfying your own damned conscience you're willing to let…"  
Myka gripped her wife's arm, "Helena. Elizabeth, we wouldn't have sought early release if it wasn't a matter of great importance."  
Bright green eyes scanned the two agents, despite Helena's set jaw and furious eyes, the agent looked one push away from breaking down in tears. Myka, as usual was trying to hold it together but the redness of her eyes suggested a lack of sleep.  
"What is it?" She couldn't give them softness or tenderness. To do so would break everything she had built inside. She had prepared herself for isolation, cutting herself off from her emotions for twelve years- was this what the other guardians had felt? Freya? Shu? This cold icy detachment? It was as if someone had put a brick wall between her and those she cared about.  
Her eyes seemed to be able to watch them age as they stood there. Mortals, so weak, so breakable; so temporary.  
Her eyes snapped to Helena, a realisation flared in her friend's gaze; followed quickly by a heart-breaking melancholy.  
Scowling, trying to hide the hurt surging through her chest, she snarled, "It doesn't matter."  
Spinning to her wide, Myka's voice rose an octave, "What? Helena! We need her! How else are we going to stop…"  
"I said we needed Elizabeth." She growled bitterly. Casting a disappointed look towards the sitting immortal, Helena shook her head, "Elizabeth is dead." With a mock curtsey, the warehouse agent sneered, "Apologies to have disturbed you, oh mighty Guardian." Before slamming the cell door shut with a heave.

"Helena! Helena!" Myka yelled as turned away from the now bolted high security cell. Catching her wife before she stormed away, she asked, "What the hell was that?"  
Hastily wiping away rebellious tears, Helena glared back at the closed steel, "Did you not see her eyes Myka? Did you hear her voice?" Pausing, she scowled at the crack in her voice, "She is not Elizabeth. There was nothing in her eyes; they were cold." She shuddered, "It was like looking at Shu or Gunter."  
Running a hand through her curls, Myka sighed, "Maybe we can convince her? We need her Helena, Freya needs her; and so does Lizzie."  
The inventor's tired voice dropped to barely a whisper, "She's no good like this. If Elizabeth is still in there she's hidden behind some hellishly thick walls. We're just going to take this one on our own love."  
A smile managed to tug at the corner of her wife's lips, and Myka chuckled, "Wells and Bering, solving puzzles, saving the day?"  
Winking, Helena kissed her wife's cheek, "Bering and Wells."

Claudia sat with her head in her hands, "Are you sure this is the only way?"  
Mrs Frederic nodded as she took a seat beside her future successor, "I'm afraid so."  
"It's just, she's locked in there like an animal. She isn't even in the warehouse!"  
Sighing, the caretaker nodded, "It is for the best. She is safer away from the warehouse."  
Turning back to the computer, she hissed, "We've had another twenty pings in the last hour alone. I sure as hell hope Myka and HG manage to get Elizabeth out." Glancing to the empty chair next to her, she gave a frustrated growl before returning to furiously typing.  
With a quick sip of coffee her eyes never left the screen as she called Pete on his Farnsworth.  
"Hey Pete, how's the mission?"  
Tired and somewhat charred, the agent held up a static bag, sighing in exhaustion, "Yeah, got it. What's next?"  
Glancing to him, she bit her lip, "Come back man, that's your third snag this week. I'll hit the field, and you hit the hay."  
Putting his all into a weary grin, he chuckled, "Nah, I've got at least another two in me before I drop!"  
Smiling slightly, Claudia shook her head, "Come home man, you're no good to us barbecued."  
"Affirmative, Kirk out."  
Leaning back in her chair, the future caretaker looked on in despair as ping after ping flashed onto the screens, "We're screwed." Gripping her hair, she began to call Helena and Myka.

In the car park of the maximum security prison, Helena flipped open her Farnsworth to see Claudia. The younger agent looked like hell; they all did. But then again a week with more or less no sleep would do that.  
Myka looked over her shoulder, "Hey Claud."  
"Hey Myka, I need you to go to Alnwick, it's just a little way north of where you guys currently are. A couple of window cleaners have started dropping dead without any obvious cause of death."  
Rubbing her eyes, Helena nodded, "Sure, we'll be right there."  
"Actually HG," She paused, knowing the news wouldn't be well received, "I need you back in the states. There has been reports of several suspicious suicides I want you to check out in New York."  
The stormy frown that crossed Helena's features was enough to make Claudia shrink away from the Farnsworth, "Claudia. I've made it very clear…"  
"You don't like to be apart from Myka when on missions, I know Helena. But right now I have forty outstanding pings, and Pete is ready to drop. Leena is doing solo missions, and even some regents have had to be deployed into the field!"  
Gritting her teeth, Helena hissed, "Fine. But this only happens once Claudia."  
Typing furiously at her computer, the younger agent shook her head, "Can't guarantee that HG. Did you have any joy with Elizabeth's guards?"  
Myka took over the Farnsworth as she saw her wife's eyes flash dangerously, "We couldn't get her out Claud."  
Pausing her computing, Claudia turned back to the Farnsworth, "What? Did you explain the situation? The world is in serious danger Myka!"  
Groaning internally, Myka resisted the urge to snap, "I know Claud, but we couldn't get her out, they..."  
"She." Helena cut across, "She wouldn't come Claudia. I don't know who they've got in that cell but it sure as hell isn't the woman we need."  
Frustrated, sleep deprived and at the end of her tether, Claudia barked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? She _won't_ help us? Did you even explain it to her?! We need her to contain the fall out in Freya's absence! What the hell did they do to her in there?!"  
Frowning bitterly, Helena hissed, "I have no doubt whatever was done was entirely self-inflicted."  
"Helena." The crimson haired agent growled, "I need you to just stop being cryptic and tell me what the hell is going on."  
"Claudia, I don't know what is going on. She wouldn't come. Feel free to try yourself but she's cut herself off; it's going to be impossible to reach her."  
"So what you're saying is we're screwed?"  
Sighing, the Victorian nodded, "I'm afraid so."  
Rubbing her eyes, she let her head sink to the desk, "Dammit."  
"Yeah. We'll report in soon Claudia."  
"Okay." She replied wearily before closing the Farnsworth. Swiping the coffee mug off of her desk, feeling a small amount of catharsis when it smashed, she hissed, "What the hell are we going to do?"

Shackles clinked as a pair of armed guards escorted their charge to her cell. Not that the weapons would do them any good should she decide to turn on them; they'd be toast before they could even yell for help.  
But the woman between them gave no fight. Her shoulders were slumped and her crimson hair fell lank about her face. She clung to the Dhoti about her shoulders and the oil soaked tunic she wore.  
The regents hadn't said who she was, only to escort her to one of the deepest and most secure regent vaults in the world.  
The cell was small, no larger than twenty metres squared; not that she'd be moving much. A cot was pushed into the corners.  
They had been told not to approach the cot; asbestos they had been told. Nodding gratefully as they let her go, their charge retreated to the cot before settling on the uncomfortable bedding. Her only thought being_ at least it doesn't burn._ But it was hardly a comfort, she could already feel the faults and weaknesses in her supposedly impenetrable prison.  
It would barely take any effort for her to destroy it entirely. But she stamped down such thoughts, and wrapped Ghandi's Dhoti tighter about her shoulders.  
Thanking her guards, she barely recognised her own voice, harsh and rasping, her vocal chords had changed as well as her appearance. Blue and white eyes were now amber and black. Teeth sharpened, but they weren't overly obvious yet. She was becoming gaunt, animalistic.  
She was becoming the thing she destroyed.  
Lying in her cell praying the artefacts could stop the inevitable, Freya could feel the chaos in the world far above; a chaos she could no longer control.

**Hey! What did we think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Chapter 2 here! Sorry it took a little longer than anticipated, work and uni have hit! Ha ha! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon! ******

**I'd love to hear your thoughts so far! **

Strolling through the middle of the old northern town, Myka allowed herself to marvel at how beautiful the place was.  
Cobbled streets and old pubs lined her route. One in particular had caught her interest.  
It had been one of her easiest finds for her. She had been strolling past the Ye Old Cross inn when a sign caught her eye, _Cursed Bottles_. Scoffing a moment, she paused.  
Moving closer to read, a hand took her wrist, "Don't get to close pet."  
Turning to the elderly lady, Myka frowned, "Why?"  
"Wey, you divvint want to end up like those poor lads." Shaking her head, she tutted, "Shame that."  
"Do you know what happened here?"  
Nodding sadly, she gestured to the bottles, "They weren't local lads. They didn't know any better; came to touch the bottles."  
Myka noticed one of the panes was covered by wood, "They broke the window?"  
"Yep, then they reached in and…" She shrugged, "Dropped dead."  
Casting her eyes once more over the dusty bottles, Myka noticed some of the dust had been disturbed.  
Checking the area for CCTV, she mentally made note of the building's exterior, before walking inside to study more. 

In her cell Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. It was as if she was being pricked by a thousand needles all at once.  
She had felt minor pangs for the past few months, but nothing to this extent.  
Nausea grew in her stomach, as the entire room seemed to tilt slightly.  
She had felt imbalances before; but never on this scale.  
Tightening her throat to stop herself vomiting, she closed her eyes; trying to reach out to the source of the disturbance. Searching for the disturbance was akin to reaching out into a pitch black room, unable to see things clearly at all; only symbols and shadows of reality.  
Leaving the cell, she allowed herself to expand her mind.

Helena was sat opposite a young boy who was holding his head in his hands. Bandages wrapped tightly around his wrists, he was broken. Weeping, he shook his head, "I don't even know why I tried…" His voice cracked, "I'm happy! I've just got a scholarship, my girlfriend is amazing, and my parents are super supportive!"  
Passing him a tissue, Helena inquired, "Is there nothing troubling you? Can you remember what you were thinking just before?"  
Shaking his head, he blew his nose, "No, everything's actually going really well right now. I just remember feeling suddenly worthless, like I had nothing, and everyone hated me."  
The Agent nodded, "Alright Ryan, that'll be all for now. I'll speak to you again soon. Thank you."  
Nodding, he stood, pausing at the door he asked carefully, "I'm not in trouble for anything am I?"  
"Not that I'm aware of."  
"Thanks." Shoulders lowering he left.  
Glancing across her notes, Helena worried the end of her pen as she wracked her brain, "Three students, good grades, scholarships, popular; generally happy." Flicking through the files, she sighed, "No history of depression, or domestic issues." Gripping her hair, she knew there was something she wasn't seeing. The files all seemed to say the same thing, these were happy kids. Tilting her head, she noticed they all had a character reference from the same teacher, "Coach Jones. Looks like you're my next port of call."

All she could get back was white noise. Massive amounts of energy coming from an unknown point were blanketing the entire world. Wincing as the sheer amount sent agonising pains lancing through her skull. Straining, she looked for a flame in the static.  
She had always been able to sense Freya, it was like seeing her from afar; but she'd always kept her distance.  
Searching with her mind, she drove through the static, desperate to catch sight of the normally roaring blaze that was the other guardian.  
What she found was barely the size of a match-flame.  
The static washed easily about the tiny fire. She couldn't even reach it, the interference thickened causing a violent reaction when it came into contact with Elizabeth.  
Thrown out of her own mind with a deep gulp of air, Elizabeth frowned heavily.  
Lying back on her bunk, she couldn't help but replay the conversation with Helena and Myka in her head.  
The inventor had looked so scared. Her voice was broken and she looked exhausted.  
There had been desperation in the voices of the two strongest women she knew.  
Her chest ached for a moment as the image of hurt and disappointment in Helena's eyes flashed in her mind.  
Myka's plea replayed over and over.  
Clamping her hands over her ears, she shook her head as if trying to rid herself of flies.  
Her stomach turned violently as she felt the stone walls she had built crash down on top of her.  
Gritting her teeth, she reached out again, the flame was even smaller. But instead of burning red, the flame had a black heart.  
"No. Keep it in..." Thoughts and emotions battered into her one by one, until she felt like a small boat in a huge ocean storm.  
Vision blurring, the world's balance tipped violently again; she was almost grateful when the sheer force of the imbalance caused her to pass out. 

Walking into the small police station, Myka flashed her badge, "Agent Bering, Secret Service, I'm here about the two men who died outside of the Ye Old Cross Inn."  
Shrugging, the grey haired police officer nodded, "PC Williams, why do the secret service want in on this like?"  
Opening the file under her arm, Myka replied smoothly, "One of the men, Mr Ronald Greenberg, was an American National. It's just procedure to look into the investigation."  
"Oh." He nodded, "Fair enough, come in. The Sarge is out at the mo, she shouldn't be back in a bit though." Gesturing to a row of seats he asked, "Can I get you a cuppa? I just put the kettle on."  
"Thank you, coffee would be fantastic."  
"No bother hin." Disappearing into a small kitchenette, he called, "So are you over here for long pet?"  
Flicking through her papers, she smiled, "Hopefully not too long; I've got a mountain of work back at home."  
Emerging with two mugs, he handed over hers, "Aye, paper work is a nightmare. We've got a boatload after those two students were found."  
Sighing as she took a sip of the coffee, she hummed, "I can imagine. Being a small town I doubt you see many things like that."  
Shrugging, he sighed, "Not usually, but at the minute it's a bit chaotic. A group of students are in the town studying the castle and that. Since then it's like the whole place has gone mental."  
Frowning, the agent asked, "Has there been any other incidents?"  
He nodded, cradling the mug on his stomach, "Aye, it's where the sarge and the lads are. Young lassie was found in the stream near the castle this morning." He shook his head, "Bloody shame. I divin't know what's going on at the minute. Whole place is going to hell."  
Leaning back, she nodded, "Sounds it." Myka almost cursed, she was so sure it was the bottles, "Do you mind if I have a look at the files from the inn deaths?"  
Offering her a chocolate biscuit, he asked, "Do you mind waiting till the Sarge gets back? Just so she can sort the paperwork and stuff with you."  
"No problem."

Rubbing his eyes, Pete sighed as he logged the artefact in. Placing it on the temporary shelving- to await Leena's return to decide where they should go. He felt dead on his feet, ever since Freya's deterioration the strain on the team had been almost too much to bear.  
Shuddering, he supposed it was better than the alternative.

_Pete was woken suddenly as a vibe hit him like a punch to the gut. Wincing, he stumbled out of bed, just as his bedroom door was blown in with a ball of flame.  
Yanking his burning t-shirt off, he rushed into the flaming corridor. Banging on Leena's door, he ran down the corridor roaring out for the team. _

Pulling himself out of the memory he turned back to his paperwork. They'd got lucky that night, Freya had managed to get herself downstairs before she lost control.  
The B&amp;B had been a wreck.  
That was when the fire guardian had asked them to lock her up. It was eerie watching the regents taking her away. Head lowered and bedraggled it didn't look a damned thing like the guardian who had joined their team eleven years previously.  
Stretching, he groaned as his tired limbs popped and cracked, "Damn, I'm getting too old for this." Cracking his neck, he smirked, "Don't know how you did it as long as you did old man!" Closing his eyes he could almost hear his mentor's grumbles. What he wouldn't give to still have Artie, the dude would be in his element!  
Nibbling on a cookie, he rested his elbows on the desk, despairing at the sheer amount of paperwork, "Two more then bed."

Knocking on the PE office door, Helena heard the gruff call of, "Come."  
Stepping neatly inside, she pulled her badge, "Coach Jones? Agent Wells, I need to ask you a few questions."  
Standing, the bear of a man shook his head, "It'll have to wait- I've got a traumatised team to deal with."  
Blocking his exit, she cast him a stern glance, "It'll only take a few minutes. I'm investigating the deaths of three boys, and the attempted suicide of another. I am lead to believe they were all on the school football team?"  
Squaring his jaw, the man growled, "Yeah, they were, now I need to go help put back together the rest of the team. If you'll excuse me."  
Shoving past her, he stormed up the corridor.  
Gritting her teeth in frustration, she strode up behind him, "Coach Jones, I really do need to speak with you about these students."  
"Then it looks like you're coming to training then."  
"It would seem that way."

Williams was startled from his paper, when his radio crackled into life, "John, we're coming back in. Put the kettle on; it's been a hellish one."  
Folding up the newspaper, he grabbed his radio, "Sure thing Sarge, see you in a bit."  
Five minutes later four exhausted looking PCs, led by a tired sergeant shuffled into the station.  
When Williams greeted her with a mug of tea, Myka thought the sarge was about to kiss him, "You have no idea how much I need this."  
Mud and something redder was visible up the legs of their trousers. Jumping as he remembered about Myka, he gestured to her, "Um, Sarge, this is Agent Bering from the US."  
Putting down her tea, the sergeant instantly seemed to brush off any exhaustion and fall into an easy professional persona, "Agent Bering, Sergeant Emma Gray."  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm here about the two men who died outside the Ye Old Cross."  
Gesturing to a door at the other side of the station, she asked, "Shall we talk in my office?"

Closing the door behind her, Gray sank into her desk chair, "I'm afraid you've caught us at a rather hectic time Agent Bering, My officers and I have just returned from another scene." She shook her head, "It's a homicide that much is certain." Pinching the bridge of her nose, she asked, "May I be frank with you?"  
"Please do." Myka sat forwards, "You seem to suggest something larger at play."  
"I would appreciate it if you would inform me of what interest the American Secret Service has in a small North-East town?"  
Handing over her file, she replied easily, "One of the men who died in the main street was an American. I have been sent to aid your investigations."  
Satisfied, Gray nodded, "I'm sorry if I seemed sharp. It's normally more Hot Fuzz than CSI around here. This is a small community, these incidents have hit the residents like a ton of bricks."  
"I can imagine." Leaning back in her chair, Myka asked, "Do you think the incidents are related?"  
Returning to her tea, the sergeant shook her head, "Almost certainly not. The two students found outside the Old Cross showed no obvious cause of death. The girl we found today… Well, let's just say the cause of death was violent."

Crashing into her bed, Myka flicked open the files she'd spread out on the duvet.  
Chewing her lip, she flipped open her Farnsworth and called Helena.

Scowling at the substandard tea in her hand, Helena breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the Farnsworth and saw her wife's face.  
"Hello darling. How is life in the frozen North?"  
Myka's hair was tousled and she smiled sleepily, "Cold, and I can't understand half the things the locals say; they seem really friendly though. How's things at your end?"  
"Bloody murder." She rubbed her eyes, "I'm stuck trying to interview a stubborn ape-like Welshman, who is more concerned about football training than the fact that children are killing themselves." Pausing, she took a breath, "It's not great."  
Wanting to do nothing more than to reach out and touch her wife, Myka's expression, "Hel, I wish there was something I could do."  
Closing her eyes she shrugged and chuckled, "You could always come join me!"  
"I wish." Flicking through her files, she blew a stray lock of hair away from her eyes, "It's a weird one; I'm thinking there's two different artefacts in play."  
Chewing the tip of her pen, the inventor tipped her head, "Oh? How so?"  
Holding up a photo, she gestured to the two dead students lying in the street, "In this case there was no obvious cause of death. Two otherwise healthy students just dropped dead after touching the supposedly 'cursed bottles'."  
Curling her lip, the inventor leant closer to the screen, still in denial about the fact that maybe she should take Myka's advice and bloody well get glasses, "Seems pretty cut and dry. Have you tested the bottles?"  
"Not yet." Her wife scowled, "The Landlady, and the locals in general are quite adamant about them staying exactly where they are. I'm thinking that I may have to get a warrant to seize them." She ran a hand through her curls and gave a frustrated sigh, "But that would cause such a shit storm…" Groaning, she shook her head, "May have to be a drop and swap job; only issue is that they're sealed between two windows."  
Chuckling, Helena took a sip of her tea, "Certainly sounds like a challenge darling. I can't say I envy you." Glancing up, she saw lights go on in the PE office, "I really must dash, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."  
"Love you too, stay safe."  
"You too."

"Love you Babe."  
Lizzie grinned, closing her eyes and blushing furiously, she muttered, "Love you too." Before hanging up. Puffing up her cheeks and blowing out the air, she couldn't stop grinning like a complete idiot.  
"What are you smiling at?"  
All pleasant thoughts seemed to vanish and a scowl flashed across the teenager's face at the sound of the young voice, "Nothing. Get out of my room; you know you're not allowed in here." Standing, she shoved her younger sister back, "Get lost." Slamming the door, she threw herself onto her bed with a frustrated growl, the ant was doing her head in. She hadn't thought it would be possible to find her sister any more annoying; turns out she'd been wrong!  
Sitting on the floor of the landing, Charlie tilted her head, she didn't understand why her sister didn't like her. She always tried her best, she drew her pictures and was always nice; even when Lizzie was mean.  
Bottom lip wobbling, she sighed heavily.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
Looking up to see Uncle Pete coming up the stairs, she held her arms up.  
Sweeping the six year old up into his arms, the exhausted warehouse agent rocked her gently, "Has Lizzie been mean to you again?"  
Sniffing, she shook her head, "No, I was annoying her."  
Sighing, he took her to her room, "Oh well, I'll have a word with her. You ready for bed?"  
Nodding, she wriggled in his arms, "Yup!"  
"You sure? Teeth brushed?"  
She flashed him the biggest toothy smile she could, "Yup!"  
Frowing, he paused, "I'm not sure, those teeth look like they've been eating candy."  
"Nooooo!" Shaking her head as she smiled even wider, she cried, "They're brushed Uncle Pete!"  
Pretending to consider a moment, he shrugged, "Oh okay then! Bed time monster!"  
As he carried her up the corridor towards her room, she bent her fingers like claws and gave a growl of, "RAR!"

Once Charlie was tucked in, Pete turned to the unenviable task of talking to her sister.  
Knocking on the teenager's door, Pete called, "Lizzie, we need to talk."  
"No we don't." She yelled over the sound of her music.  
With a growling sigh, he felt like he should have brought his stab vest, "I'm coming in."  
"URGH!" She slapped her duvet and snarled, "Seriously! Can't I have a little bit of privacy in this house?! I'm Sixteen!"  
_Oh damn_ he thought. "You should apologise to your sister, she was really upset earlier."  
Shrugging, she returned to her magazine, "Not my problem. She shouldn't come in here."  
Rolling his eyes, the agent knew this was a losing fight, "She's your little sister Lizzie, she thinks the world of you; it wouldn't really be such a hard thing to do to be nicer to her."  
"I'll be nicer when she isn't so annoying."  
"Lizzie." He scolded, "Your mother's are worried, you've made Charlie cry every day this week."  
Casting a sullen look, she forced a grin, "Goody, a new high score."  
Taken aback with horror, Pete shook his head, "I don't know what the hell has happened, but you're not the same Elizabeth we've known for years."  
"It's called growing up Pete."  
Hurt, he sighed, "Since when has it been Pete?"  
"Since I decided it. I'm too old to call people 'uncle' or 'aunty'."  
Squaring his stance, he couldn't help but snap, "Is that why you're calling your Mum Helena? It's hurtful Lizzie, you really need to think about things before you say them."  
Throwing her head back with a loud, "Ugh." She gave him a dead look, "I'm a straight A student Pete, I know what I say. Helena's a big girl; she can handle it."  
Gritting his teeth, he had to force himself not to say something he'd regret, "Just think about it alright. Your family loves you, and we're worried, okay? Goodnight."  
Slumping against the hallway wall, he shuffled towards the spare room in Helena and Myka's home.  
Collapsing into the memory foam mattress he grumbled until sleep overcame him.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, I've been so busy with university work (and *cough* Rugby Tour *cough*) **

_12__th__ February 2022_

_Helena's yell cut through the air of the hospital room, by her side, Myka held her wife's hand tightly, "You're doing so well baby, keep going."  
Breathing hard through gritted teeth, the inventor threw her head back and growled, "Myka Darling, I love you, but please; make them get this darn thing out of me!"  
In the waiting room, a ten year old Lizzie wrang her hands nervously. Pete reached over and held her hands in his much larger palm, "Don't worry, your mum is a tough cookie. She'll be fine."  
Nodding nervously, she sniffed, "Yeah."  
With a final yell, another voice joined Helena's.  
A relieved laugh broke out of Myka, "You did it Hel." Kissing her wife's forehead, she approached the midwife, marvelling at the little life being handed to her.  
Passing the baby to Helena, Myka popped her head round the door to call for their older daughter, "Lizzie, do you wanna come meet your sister?"  
Dark eyes brightening instantly, all worries dropped away from the little girl's face as she raced in to see her mothers.  
Kneeling on a chair so she could get a closer look, she smiled wildly as she asked, "What is she called?"  
Stroking Lizzie's hair, Helena softly chuckled, "What do you think about Charlotte? After your uncle Charles."  
Nodding in approval the little girl gently touched her sister's head, "I like Charlotte. I'm gonna call you Charlie."  
Lifting Lizzie, Myka sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her family closer to her she kissed Helena, "I like it. Welcome to the family Charlie."  
"I'm going to be your best friend! I'll teach you everything, and I'll always look after you; I'm your big sister."  
Pete's head popped round the door, "Oh man, that's too damned cute!"  
Helena laughed, "Such a way with words Peter. Come meet Charlotte."  
Grinning, he padded over, "Hey kiddo, welcome to the world!"_

Sitting in a Univille café, Claudia jumped as Mrs Frederic appeared behind her, "Agent Donovan."  
"Hey Mrs F." Claudia opened up the files in her hand, "The imbalances are getting worse. More artefacts are popping up; we're getting multiple pings a day." She rubber her eyes, "I think we underestimated how much Freya was holding back."  
Sitting down, Mrs Frederic picked up the menu, "We must also consider that it took just one dead guardian to spark off the black plague. Two dead and Freya an unknown quantity… the repercussions could be catastrophic."  
Running both hands through her hair, Claudia sighed, "The artefacts is just the start isn't it? What's next?"  
The sage looked down a moment, concern furrowed her brow, "We can't be sure, but looking at the patterns of the last incident, the artefact disturbances are the first stages, the excess energy…" She shook her head, "We don't exactly have anything more specific to call it yet. But anyway, the excess energy released upon the death of a guardian increases the potential for artefacts in the world. It seems to be at least semi-aware. Like Elizabeth mentioned the fountain's sentience, I think it's safe to assume the 'energy' is whatever the guardian's charge is, trying to find another host. Freya, somehow, was controlling that energy; supressing it with her own."  
"What. Comes. Next? Mrs F, we need to be ready."  
Sighing, the caretaker paused, "If we can't find some way to contain the energy, then the next stage is extreme weather patterns. Hurricanes, tornados…. Who knows? Perun was the guardian of Lightning, and his death caused a small version of an ice age, and prompted a disease that wiped out a significant portion of the population of Europe. We're dealing with a loss of two guardians, air and earth. I am going to meet with Freya this week and see if she can give us any idea of what we can do to contain this."  
Nodding, Claudia realised trying to explain that Freya's mind was more or less shattered was pointless. Mrs Frederic knew it as well as she did; but they were desperate. Something had to give, the younger woman just hoped that it wasn't the warehouse that would bend.

Myka walked into the Alnwick police station to find all officers at action stations.  
Gray caught sight of Myka over the rushing officers, "There's been another body found. Similar area to the last."  
Nodding, the agent asked, "Do you want me to come with?"  
The young woman nodded, "If you like." Her face blanched, "I just hope you have a strong stomach." Throwing a coat over her uniform, Gray passed a travel mug to Myka, "Here, you're going to need it."

Helena was tired of chasing this bloody coach around this bloody 'football' pitch… bloody hand egg if you ask her, and what was with the padding?!  
"Coach Jones, I really do insist we talk."  
Coming to a bounding stop, the broad chested Welshman scowled fiercely at her, "I'm a bit busy!" He turned to yell across the field, "Come on Clancy! Stop fumbling your passes!"  
A blonde floppy haired boy nodded with a grimace, "Sorry Coach."  
"Shall I just arrest you now then?"  
His face twisted into a confused growl, "What? Arrest me?"  
Flashing her badge, for what felt like the hundredth time, she snarled, "This is a government investigation. Failure to cooperate with officers can lead you to be arrested for obstruction of justice."  
Sighing heavily, he blew his whistle, "Right lads, that's it for tonight, we'll pick it up again tomorrow." Striding past Helena he grunted, "You've got half an hour."  
Following the well-built man, she raised her hands, "At bloody last!"

"Oh my God." Myka covered her mouth as she beheld the murder scene. It looked like something out of a cheap slasher pic. The man and his dog looked like they'd been attacked by an animal; their throats ripped out.  
Holding up a hand, she breathed, "I need a moment." Before walking just beyond the police tape.  
Sitting on a fallen log, she took several deep breaths.  
A water bottle appeared in front of her.  
Looking up, she saw Gray standing beside her, "No whiskey unfortunately."  
With a ginger smile, Myka accepted the bottle and took a grateful gulp, "What the hell could do that?"  
"I don't know. I've seen landmines and buried explosives do something similar; but there's no evidence of a blast." Sitting beside the agent, she asked carefully, "Are you okay? I know it's a hell of a mess."  
The agent nodded, "Yeah, it just caught me off guard. Are you?"  
There was a practiced numbness to the young woman, "Yeah, but I'll be even better when we work out who the hell is doing this." Getting to her feet, she began to walk back to the scene.

Throwing himself into his chair, Coach Jones cracked his knuckles as Helena took the seat opposite his desk, "So, what do you need from me?"  
Leaning back, she took out a notebook, "It is my understanding that you knew the two boys who committed suicide, and the third who attempted it."  
The man's knuckles went white, "Yes, they were on my team. Good boys, they kept their noses clean and worked hard for what they had."  
Weighing his words, Helena asked, "Do you think, perhaps, it was working so hard that could have pushed them towards taking their own lives?"  
Shaking his head, he replied gruffly, "No, they were happy healthy boys. The entire team is in shock, out of all of them, they were the least likely to do this." His voice cracked ever so slightly.  
Eyes narrowing a moment, Helena pushed carefully, "You were close with the boys?"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, the coach sighed, "Of course. I wanted them to do well, I helped them with extra training, and saw they could get tutors to help them keep their grades up."  
"Do you think the boys may have felt like they were being pushed to succeed?"  
Slamming his hand on the desk, he barked, "Are you asking me if I think I pushed them to this?!" He winced and reeled from his own reaction, "The boys were happy. I would have known if…" His voice trailed off uncertainly.  
Sensing that she had pushed him too far, Helena stood, "I see. I would like to speak with you again on the matter Coach Jones. Thank you for your time."

Lying in the dark, the fire guardian waited. Barely even daring to breath, she kept her jaw set and her eyes closed.  
Inside her she could feel the other one shifting.  
Licking her fangs and circling, the other one waited for an opening. Yellow eyes, black shaggy hair and white sharp teeth; waiting for her moment to strike.  
The thing prowled in her mind, never resting. Taunting her to no end, it raked its claws in impatience.  
She couldn't let herself listen to what it was saying.  
Angry growls and shouts barked from its fanged muzzle, demanding her attention, but rarely indulged.  
Gripping the flameproof sheets of her cot, her torso rose from the bed. Sweat coated her skin and it felt like she was filled with liquid fire.  
Her mind was clouded and blurred. She had not felt this way since she was mortal, when a fever had ripped its way through her young body. Her mother and father had thought she was to die.  
Gritting her teeth, she released a growl of her own, she had fought that fever and lived; she would do the same to this beast inside her. She was the guardian of fire; it was not her fate to burn.  
Wincing as another wave hit her, causing violent tremors to shake her body. Bones aching and limbs exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to just sleep. But letting her guard down is a mistake she won't make again. She'd had closed her eyes to sleep for barely a moment and the B&amp;B went up in flames.  
Shuddering at the thought of what could have happened, she snarled through the painful flash of fire through her veins.

Elizabeth flexed her hand. The level if imbalance had her physically reeling, coupled with her inability to see Freya's aura, the guardian was torn. Standing, she stretched, closing her eyes she began to slowly move her hands.  
Keeping her breathing steady she tried to clear her mind as she performed tai chi; hoping somehow the movements would give some clarity.  
But her movements only became sharper, transforming into a more combative movement. Fists coming to precise halts, and heels of hands thrusting out harshly; Elizabeth turned her attention to the back wall of her cell.  
With each blow, her power sent shards of water and ice raining across the small room.  
As she delivered a roundhouse kick to the wall, a blade of ice left an eight inch deep gash in the concrete.  
With a roar, she turned to the door, hands raised to destroy it.  
Stopping herself, she curled her open hands into fists, and forced herself to sit.  
Lying on her bunk, she took shuddering breaths to try and ease the tightness and anger in her chest.  
Palm open and arm handing limp over the side of her bed, a thin stream of water travelled along the floor of her cell. Moving up the door, it coated the entire structure.  
Jaw set, Elizabeth closed her eyes; at the same time she closed her fist.  
With an almighty groan, the eight inch thick steel door was crushed like a ball of tinfoil.

"Agent Wells?"  
Helena turned to see a young teacher jogging after her, "Liam Hall, I heard you're hear about the suicides."  
Nodding, she shook his hand, "Yes, with the unusual circumstances surrounding the suicides I've been sent to investigate."  
"Ah." He nodded, "It's such a damned shame. I can't believe it's happened!" His light brown eyes flashed with distress, "First Natalie, now Jared and Kyle. I've been here three years and we've never had students commit suicide before; three is one year…" He shook his head, "It's just awful. Their poor parents."  
A new name pinged Helena's interest, "It is truly awful. You mentioned three names, Natalie. I was not aware of another case."  
Nodding, he sighed, "Mmm, yes Natalie. Lovely girl, she was so bright, had so much potential. But her brother found her at home. She took her own life about five months ago now." A slightly angry expression crossed his features, "Many people round here seem to be content to just let her fade into the background. She wasn't a popular girl, a target for bullies. It was a damned shame."  
Nodding, Helena's mind was working at a furious pace, "Is there any chance I could see Natalie's file?"  
Nodding, he pointed up the corridor, "Sure, ask Margery at reception, she should be able to help you."

Chewing the end of her pencil as she read both the school file and the police reports regarding Natalie Paige, Helena's brow furrowed sympathetically, "Poor girl."  
Her teacher had not been kidding, the amount of reports of bulling registered was horrifying; with no apparent reaction being the result of them.  
Putting the kettle on to make herself another cup of tea, she sighed, it was going to be another late night.  
Her Farnsworth began to buzz on the desk top.  
Flipping it open she smiled, "Hello darling…" Seeing Myka's face she asked hurriedly, "Darling, what happened?"  
Swallowing, Myka ran a hand through her hair, "It's just been a rough day. A man and his dog turned up dead today…. God Helena it was awful. It was like they'd been torn apart! What on earth could do that?"  
Sitting down, the Englishwoman leant closer to the screen, "I'm not sure."  
"Days like this I really miss Artie."  
"Mmm, me too." Despite their initial conflict, Helena had grown closer to Artie over the years.  
Sighing, Myka rubbed her tired eyes, "I'm more than certain that the bottles were involved in the initial deaths, but these others? I'm no closer to a conclusion."  
Nodding, Helena shuffled the papers on her desk, "I may have found a lead; there was an initial suicide at the school six months ago. I've only just started reading the files, but I have a feeling the incidents may be related."  
"How so?"  
"The girl, Natalie, was severely depressed. She was terribly bullied. The surviving boy, Ryan, reported feeling like he was completely alone and hated. I am going to try and speak with Natalie's parents tomorrow, and see if I can find out anything there."  
Myka yawned, "That sounds like a plan. I'm going to call Charlie and Lizzie, then hit the hay. We've got a long day tomorrow."  
"Sleep well my darling. I'll ring them in the morning, send my love."  
Nodding, Myka ruffled her own hair, "I will. Goodnight, I love you."  
"I love you too. Sweet dreams." Closing her Farnsworth, Helena loved the warm feeling in her chest that seeing her wife always left within her.

Dialling the number for her teenage daughter, Myka rolled her eyes when the line came up engaged.  
With a flick of her wrist, she changed to the number for the house.  
A cheery little voice answered, "Bering and Wells Residence, how may I help you?"  
Smiling warmly, Myka answered, "Hello Charlie."  
"Mom!" The girl whooped excitedly, "I've missed you!"  
"I've missed you too baby. Are you alright?"  
Nodding, forgetting her mother couldn't actually see her, she spoke quickly, "Yep! I've done sooooo much! School has been so much fun! We're learning about the Victorians, Uncle Pete said you liked the Victorians! Really? What's your favourite part?"  
Chuckling at her daughter's enthusiasm, she made a mental note to throttle Pete when she was next home.

Yawning deeply, Myka stretched out on the comfortable hotel bed. Setting her alarm for the morning, she had barely placed her phone on the night stand before being swept away to the realm of Morpheus.

Eyes beginning to blur, Helena was about to call it a night when three names caught her eye. Among the list of names Natalie had given in one of the bullying reports, were the names of the three footballers she had been investigating. Unwilling to brush it off as a coincidence, she scanned the rest of the list, plucking her pencil from behind her ear, she copied out the list; determined to take it to coach Jones in the morning.

It was like a whisper, a soft singing in the air. Opening her eyes, Myka smiled dreamily, it was beautiful. Getting out of bed, it was as if a gentle song was guiding her. Almost dancing across the knotted wood floor of her room, she tiptoed out of the door and across the landing.  
The hotel, one of the many old inns in Alnwick, was itself eerily quiet; only the gentle melody calling to her outside could be heard.  
The cold northern air didn't bother her as she stepped out into the street, barefoot she padded down the street. The music getting louder by the minute, she had to reach it. God it was beautiful, like the old tales of sirens, it took her very breath away. She felt adrift, floating towards the source of the song. Lips turned up into an uncontrollable smile, she gleefully followed the angelic voice.

Pausing, she turned to look through the window of the Ye Old Cross. Resting a hand against the glass, she could feel the singing vibrating the pane; bidding her to come closer.  
With her nails, she pried off the wooden board covering the missing pane.  
Sighing in relief, she could actually feel the music surrounding her, whipping up her hair, and begging her to be nearer.  
A yell cut across the music, but she paid it no heed, her hand rose and reached for the bottles. She was barely a hairsbreadth away and the singing loved her for it.  
"Agent Bering!" A body slammed into hers, knocking her away from the window. Myka took a deep breath like a woman drowning as she hit the pavement.  
Like a siren caught, the singing turned to screams. Angry filled with hate, foul words spilled from the bottles. The sound of husband and wife roaring their hatred at each other seemed to shake the very air.  
Clapping her hands over her ears, Myka shook her head violently, "What the hell?!"  
As soon as it had come the screaming suddenly stopped.  
Panting, Sargent Gray picked up her hat, "Are you alright?"  
Brushing herself off, Myka stood, "Yeah, could you hear that."  
Using the end of her torch to put the nails back into the panel, Gray glared at the window, "Yeah." Stepping back, she shook her head, "The locals don't usually hear them. But they've been getting louder."  
"They always make that sound?"  
She nodded, "The glass used to stop it, but I don't know what's been happening recently. Those students… Visitors are usually drawn in, but never actually enough to try and get into them."  
Confused, Myka frowned, "Wait, you know that they can kill people?"  
"Of course." The police officer shrugged, "Everyone around here knows that. The towns round here are old, weird things happen all the time. Outsiders just don't usually get caught up in it."  
"What about the other deaths?"  
"They aren't the ones. The bottles don't leave a cause of death." She rubbed her eyes, "The other deaths are being caused by something else." Scowling, she checked her watch, "Whoever doing it is a sick bastard." Looking the agent up and down, she sighed, "You had better get back to bed."  
"Oh, thanks." Myka shivered, as if the cold had just hit her pyjama clad self, "Thank you. It's lucky you were here."  
Shrugging, the young sergeant nodded, "It's nothing, I had a feeling something was going to happen, so I just came for a walk. I'll be around the town till about seven if you need anything."  
Thanking her again, Myka withdrew and returned to her room. Lying in bed, she couldn't shake the sinking feeling of horror. _I almost died._ It was a horrible feeling she was used to through her work at the warehouse; but it was something she never could get used to.  
Rolling over she unlocked her phone, the picture of Helena and their girls smiling at her from the bright screen.  
Steadying her breathing, she willed herself to go back to sleep, but she knew it was futile; tomorrow was really going to be a long one.

**I would love to know your thoughts so far on the story.  
Hope you are all enjoying it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!  
I'm so sorry it's been so long. After a hard drive malfunction I have lost every piece of writing that I've done over the past ten years. Long story short, I've lost everything. The writing process is gonna be a little slower than usual, losing my writing kinda knocked me for six for a while and completely shut down my writing. All my plot outlines for this and other series are lost until I can somehow get an idiotic amount of money together to try and recover it.**

**On a lighter note! I have finally finished my degree and have been thrown head first into the adult world!  
I must say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me throughout these three fics.  
I started Tales of Lives Past while doing my A-levels, nearly four years later the fics are still going and you guys are still reading! Thank you all so much from the bottom of my frosty little northern heart! **

The air tasted strange on her tongue as she stepped into the sunlight. Blinking like a new-born, she allowed her eyes to sweep across the street in front of her where a taxi waited.

"Coach Jones." Helena greeted as she met the man in the corridor the next morning.  
Grunting the Welshman took a swig of his coffee, "Still here?"  
"I'm here till my case is done. I would appreciate a moment of your time today."  
Huffing, he continued on his walk to his office, grumbling under his breath, "I'm free third period."  
"Thank you."  
Wandering up to the staff room, she began to boot up her laptop, "Righty ho, let's see what we can find on you Natalie."

Myka woke with a start as the phone on her bedside table rang.  
"Sergeant Gray? What's wrong it's three AM."  
"I'm at the scene of the last murder, there is a suspicious individual in the area." Taking a moment, Gray continued, "I am going to follow them and observe their movements."  
Leaping out of bed, Myka was already pulling on her clothes, "I'm coming with you."  
She could hear Gray chuckle, "I thought you would want in on this; that's why I rang you."  
"I'm on my way."  
"Oh, Myka?"  
Pausing, she asked, "Yeah?"  
Gray's voice took on a strange tone, "Bring your gun; I really don't like the look of this."

"Baby, it's just for a few days."  
Lizzie's eyes darted nervously towards the house, "I can't! I live in a house full of secret service agents!"  
Liam scoffed, "I doubt a few pills are gonna be a threat to the president babe. I just need you to keep em stashed until I can find a decent buyer."  
Still unsure, she let him shove the plastic bag into her back pack.  
Kissing her roughly, he grinned, "Good girl."

Getting into her room, the girl began to scour the area for a decent hiding spot.  
Her mothers knew of most of her little stash holes. Cursing, she crammed them into her bedside table; determined to deal with it later.  
Jumping when she heard the front door close, her panic soon turned to a scow as she heard her little sister charging up the stairs, "Lizzie!"  
Yanking open the door, she yelled, "Shut up!" Before slamming it again. With a dramatic huff she threw herself onto the bed and began to blast her music.

Bracing herself outside of the teacher's office, Helena ran her fingers over the files in her bag.  
Knocking neatly twice, she entered at the sound of a low grumble, "Thank you for agreeing to see me Coach Jones."  
Sitting back in his chair, and folding his arms over his broad chest, he shrugged, "You didn't give me much choice."  
"Still." She schooled her tone into something neutral, "Your cooperation is appreciated all the same." Pulling the files, she opened Natalie's file, "What do you know about a student called Natalie Graham?"  
Pausing, his eyebrows knitted a moment before he replied, "That was the kid that killed herself a few months back wasn't it? Can't say I ever knew her, seemed quiet though; what we'd call 'bully bait' in the staff room." Frowning, he grumbled, "What has this got to do with my boys? I doubt they even knew who she was."  
Turning the file towards him, she pointed to the sections on the bullying episodes, "Natalie Graham filed reports of bullying on each of the boys who have either committed suicide or attempted it. Do you know of anyone who was close enough to Natalie to want to hurt those who bullied her? A friend? Something more?"  
Shaking his head, genuine concern had bled into his eyes, "I don't. Agent Wells; do you think someone is trying to hurt my players?"  
With a heavy sigh, she closed the file, "That isn't something I can rule out at the moment. Would it be possible to meet with your players in order to explore this further; it could be invaluable to my investigation."  
Nodding, he had become noticeably more cowed, "You can speak to them after training tonight; be on the football field for quarter to six."  
Nodding, Helena began to pack her bag, "I'll be there; thank you for your help Coach Jones."

As Myka and Gray got closer to the figure, one thing became more and more clear; there was no way in hell it was human.  
Elongated claw like fingers hung at its sides, and its deathly pale skin looked like it was rotting.  
If the Police sergeant was scared, it didn't show on her face.  
As it turned, Myka stifled a gasp at the fresh blood dripping from its fanged maw.  
Black eyes snapped towards them, and the thing released a blood curdling scream before running at them.  
It hit her like a ton of bricks, but before it had time to raise a hand, Gray tackled it to the floor.  
Snapping at her with it's long rat-like teeth, it screamed in her face as they both scrambled to gain an advantage.  
Aiming her tesla, Myka growled as she couldn't get a clear shot without risking Gray.  
Landing a heavy blow to the thing's jaw, Emma managed to shove it away and scramble to her feet, "Myka now!"  
The creature took a full Tesla blast to the chest and barely broke its stride.  
Eyes widening, Emma looked to Myka, "I'm guessing that wasn't meant to happen?"  
"No." Myka admitted, "They normally fall down after that."  
Catching the next attack, Gray twisted the creature's arm and snapped its wrist, "Might I suggest a gun?"  
Pulling her sidearm, Myka smashed the handle against its temple before burying a bullet in its skull.  
Shaking its head as if bothered by flies, the creature stumbled, before looking up at them with dead eyes.  
But before it attacked again, something caught its attention. Over the crest of the horizon grew the orange glow of the sun. Hissing in fear, the hideous creature turned tail and fled.  
"Hey!" Gray roared, before giving chase.  
Sprinting after them, Myka mentally thanked herself for putting on flats.  
As the Sergeant began to gain, the creature swung around suddenly; delivering a heavy blow to Emma's jaw.  
Knocked off balance, the police officer crashed head first into the ground; still at a full sprint.  
Panting as she reached the downed officer, Myka cursed, "Damn! It's gone."  
Groaning, she pulled herself up to sit, "What on earth was that bloody thing?"  
"I don't know. But I think we found our killer."  
Stretching her right leg, Emma pressed on the side of her knee a moment before getting back to her feet, "Whatever it was, it was scared of the sun; and I swear that was blood in its mouth…" She paused, "No…. No it couldn't be! That's…. stupid!"  
Catching on, Myka shook her head in disbelief, "No… It can't be…"  
"Well… if that's what a vampire really looks like, some of the girls I went to school with are going to be heartbroken."

Folding her hands behind her back, Helena shifted slightly in the cold air, as twenty boys came jogging over; Coach Jones at the head of the group.  
"Right boys, Agent Wells has some questions for you. You will all answer any questions she has honestly and with as much detail as you can. If I hear any reports of fucking about or lies, then the entire team will be doing drills till you throw up. Am I understood?"  
A chant of, "Yes Coach." Was the response.

Three hours, and fifteen players in, Helena was beginning to lose the will to live. Half the boys were lying, that much was certain, the others were just plain callous. When asked about Natalie the reaction was either a noncommittal shrug or a comment among the lines of, "Just a nerd that died a few months ago."  
Temper frayed, and patience wearing perilously thin, she looked up to the next boy to come in, "Hello, I'm Agent Wells, and you are?"  
The boy was tall, and like many of his team mates was clearly a gym fan. Sitting, his soft grey eyes glanced about nervously, "Clancy."  
Keeping her tone light, Helena began, "I'm here on an investigation regarding the recent suicides here at the school. I believe you know the two boys whose lives were cut short, and the third who attempted it?"  
"Yeah." He nodded, "The guys played on the team with me."  
Approaching the subject carefully, she asked, "Were you aware of another suicide in the school, a few months ago, a young girl called…."  
"Natalie." His voice was clipped, "Yes, I was aware Agent Wells." His hands began to wring beneath the table, and the muscles in his jaw twitched.  
Zoning in on these reactions, Helena pushed on, "How well did you know Natalie?"  
Taking a deep breath, he winced, "Obviously not well enough. I didn't even see it…" Running a hand through his floppy brown hair, he sighed, "Agent Wells, Natalie was my sister." Standing, he waved a hand, "I don't see why Natalie's death has anything to do with what happened to my team mates. They didn't even know her that well."  
"Your sister registered complaints of bullying against all three boys…"  
"If you've read her files then you know there are complaints about the majority of the football team in there." His voice cracked slightly, "Including me." He shrugged, "Maybe they felt guilty, but I doubt it; they didn't even react when it came out that she had died." With a frustrated sigh, Clancy asked, "Can I go?"  
"Yes Clancy." She replied evenly, brain working furiously on the information she had just been provided, "I may need to speak with you again, but we're done for the evening."  
Nodding, he gave a dull grunt before walking out.  
Standing, she began to pack up her things, "Coach Jones, that will be all for this evening, the boys can go home now."  
"All right Agent Wells." Striding into the office, he asked, "Did you manage to get anything?"  
Playing with the locket around her neck, she mulled over the evening's events, "I can't say yet, perhaps; but certainly nothing conclusive."

"Hey Clancy!"  
Turning, the dark haired boy nodded to his friend, "Hey Todd."  
The Blonde haired full back jogged up to his friend, and clapped him on the back, "Did you see that Agent Wells, man? Damn! You reckon she likes younger guys?"  
Rolling his eyes, Clancy shook his head, "Dude, you wouldn't have a chance."  
"We'll see." His grin turned to a frown, "Why was she asking about that nerd Natalie? It's not like it's related to the guys. Shouldn't they be the focus rather than some dead geek?"  
Stiffening, Clancy shrugged, "Fuck knows." Scrubbing his friend's hair, he strode away towards his car, "See you tomorrow dude."

Returning to the station, battered and covered in God knows what, Gray went immediately for the kettle. "Tea or coffee?"  
Slumping in a chair, Myka gave a half smile, "Got anything stronger?"  
Glancing at her watch, Emma nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

Rubbing her bleary eyes as she entered the school once again, Helena frowned as she saw Coach Jones sprinting over to her, "Agent Wells!"  
The panic in the man's voice put her immediately on edge, "Coach Jones, what's wrong?"  
There were hints of tears in the huge man's eyes as he panted, "There's been another one. Another one of my boys….. Todd he…. He's dead."

**Apologies for the slightly scattered nature of this chapter, trying to write from memory has been a bit difficult- dissertation writing and work being manic has essentially fried my circuits! **

**As always I would love to hear what you think!**

**Thanks for reading guys! **


End file.
